Zirloin
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = Possibly Tuffle |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 780 |Occupation = Warrior Maiden Attendant''Dragon Ball Super Card Game (2017)'' |Allegiance = Kamikaze Fireballs Team Universe 2 }} is a warrior from Universe 2, a member of Team Universe 2, and an attendant to the Kamikaze Fireballs. Appearance Zirloin is a very large and muscular humanoid male with blue skin and red eyes. Attached to his gold shoulder plates he sports a long dark purple tabard that drapes over his bare chest and covers his white undergarments (although he can be seen wearing a golden breastplate in his universe's team lineup). He also wears a pair of gold bracers and thigh high boots, and a tall, pointed gold helm. In the anime, when Zirloin gained Ribrianne's powers he also inherited her costume. Personality In the anime, despite his imposing appearance, Zirloin fully embraces his universe's mantra of love and beauty, and holds the Kamikaze Fireballs in high regard. Zirloin was completely unfazed when he witnessed Kale's transformation into her Legendary Super Saiyan form. Zirloin also showed similar fearlessness when Jiren powered up, however shortly thereafter Zirloin became completely thunderstruck as he observed the true might of Jiren and Goku in action. Zirloin and the other remaining members of Team Universe 2 became cocky as they ganged up on a weakened Goku. Even after their plan to eliminate Goku was foiled and the last of the Kamikaze Fireballs were defeated, Zirloin remained confident that his universe could still win. During his final confrontation with Goku, Zirloin became somewhat more humble, expressing his respect for the Saiyan and Universe 7. After Zirloin's elimination, which meant the erasure of Universe 2, he and all the rest of his compatriots accepted their fate gracefully. Zirloin cried tears of joy alongside the rest of his team after they were wished back into existence by the winner of the Tournament of Power, Android 17. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga In the anime, when the Tournament of Power started, Zirloin was seen blocking some explosions alongside Zoire and Dyspo. Later on, he, along with several other members of his team, cheered on the Kamikaze Fireballs during their transformation sequence. Zirloin was later shown bracing himself against the tremendous rush of energy from Jiren's power-up. Zirloin and Paparoni had been facing off at the time, but the two had stopped to silently watch in awe as the intense battle between Goku and Jiren erupted. When it appeared that Goku had killed himself in an attempt to defeat Jiren with Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Ribrianne approached Jiren with Zirloin and the rest of the remaining members of Team Universe 2 behind her, ready to challenge Jiren despite the odds and continue to fight for the survival of their universe. They didn't get the chance, though, as Goku reemerged in his new Ultra Instinct -Sign- form and continued his ferocious brawl with Jiren. Some time later, seeing that Goku was exhausted after his fierce battle against Kefla, Zirloin along with Ribrianne, Roasie, Rabanra, and Zarbuto, ganged up on him in an attempt to take advantage of his vulnerable state and eliminate him. However, Androids 17 and 18 intervened before the remaining Universe 2 warriors could attack Goku. Ribrianne, wanting to be the one to eliminate Goku, then ordered the three Universe 2 men to guard Goku and ensure that he couldn't escape as she and Rozie challenged the Androids to a 2 on 2 battle. Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto, however, wondered aloud if they should just go ahead and eliminate Goku themselves while the two magical girls dealt with the Androids. To the trio's surprise, Goku responded that he was ready to fight them despite his weakened state. Ultimately, Ribrianne and Rozie lost their battle against the Androids and were eliminated, leaving Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto as the last three members of Team Universe 2 left standing. Heles then commanded her three remaining warriors to do whatever it took to win, even if their tactics "weren't beautiful". Acknowledging Heles, the trio turned their sights back on Goku, still intent on eliminating him before he could regain his full strength. Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto then attacked Goku all at once, but even being worn down as he was Goku held his own and managed to fend them off. With the situation starting to look dire for the last of Team Universe 2, Brianne, with the help of Sour, delivered a desperate message to the denizens her universe, telling them to cheer on their final three warriors. With the entirety of Universe 2 sending their love and support, Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto were able to transform into their own versions of Ribrianne, Kakunsa, and Rozie, respectively. Seeing this, 17 and 18 came to Goku's aid and together the three Universe 7 warriors challenged their newly powered-up Universe 2 adversaries. Having inherited Ribrianne's powers, Zirloin then reengaged in battle with Goku, this time proving to be a much more formidable opponent for the Saiyan, with Goku even being complimentary of Zirloin's new fighting prowess. Zirloin eventually regrouped with Rabanra and Zarbuto, the trio admitting that they had grown to respect Universe 7, but even so they vowed to fight to the bitter end to save their own universe. The three Universe 2 men then combined their powers, pulling off a new attack that not even the Kamikaze Fireballs had been capable of, trapping Goku, 17, and 18 in an immense singularity that threatened to push the three of them right through the arena itself to their eliminations. The Androids were completely immobilized, but Goku, powering up into his Super Saiyan Blue form, managed to resist the gravity enough that he was able to shoot a Kamehameha through it, striking the final three Universe 2 warriors and blasting them off the arena, eliminating Universe 2 from the tournament. Even with their erasure looming all of Universe 2 rallied around Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto, with Pell praising the three men for their impressive last stand. Zirloin and the rest of Universe 2 accepted their fate with dignity and grace, giving one final cheer for love and beauty before they all vanished in a heart-shaped flash of light. Zirloin is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Zirloin is seen crying tears of joy with the rest of his team as they are being cheered on by a crowd of people. Power Zirloin, Rabanra, and Zarbuto together were able to hold an advantage over the tired out base Goku. After using the power of love to take on the Kamikaze Fireballs power, Zirloin gained the power of Ribrianne and was able to fight base Goku by himself, at one point even blocking a combined blow from base Goku, Android 18 and Android 17. When the trio managed to utilize the Pretty Black Hole, base Goku and Androids 17 and 18 were unable to move at all, however Super Saiyan Blue Goku managed to stand and with a God Kamehameha overwhelmed the Pretty Black Hole. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Energy Wave' - Zirloin is seen using one it in the manga, causing a large explosion. *'Double Axe Handle' - In the anime, Zirloin uses this move to on Goku while he is being distracted by Rabanara and Zarbuto, but he is blown away by his Super Saiyan Blue transformation before it can hit. *'Pretty Cannon' - A pink, heart shaped energy blast. He first uses it during his last stand against Team Universe 7 after transforming. Used in the anime only. *'A Man's charge' - Zirloin's version of "A maiden's charge". His magical girl form rotates vertically at high speed with pinkish energy/aura and charge to an opponent. Used in the anime only. *'Rear Impact' - After a short jump, Zirloin directs himself against the target, hitting him with a powerful impact using his buttocks. Used in the anime only. *'Pretty Black Hole' - A legendary team attack that not even the maidens were able to create, this attack creates a black-hole type of attack that absorbs all kinds of attack and traps the enemies. Used in the anime only. Forms and transformations Formation In the anime, Zirloin can use the love of Universe 2 to take on the power of Ribrianne. He gains her techniques through this. Voice Actors *Japanese: Volcano Ota *Funimation dub: Gabe Kunda *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Leonardo Camillo **Portugal dub: TBA *Latin American Spanish dub: Héctor Moreno *Polish dub: Aleksander Kaźmierczak Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Zirloin and Jimeze vs. Top and Dyspo *Zirloin vs. Paparoni *Zirloin, Zarbuto, & Rabanra vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) *Zirloin (Formation), Rabanra (Formation), & Zarbuto (Formation) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Android 17, & Android 18 Trivia *His name comes from Sirloin steak, a cut from the back of the animal. *Zirloin is very similar in appearance to General Rilldo, an antagonist from Dragon Ball GT. Likewise, once he turns into Ribrianne, he appears similar to Bon Para, one of the Para brothers. *Zirloin also bears similarities to from in his appearance. Having golden armor closely ressembling to his. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Zirloin Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased